Destined to be?
by ilovephram4eva
Summary: James and Lily. Will they or won't they? NOW UPDATED! Please review :
1. Chapter 1

**_Destined to be?_**

Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING, WISH I WAS, BUT, ALAS, NO.

As the candle light flickered in the dull of night, it illuminated the figure of a rather handsome boy pacing back and forth, who appeared to be muttering to himself.

"Go on, she's not that scary… I mean, she only slapped you across the face once… and she had good reason for it. But still, I don't know, well, what if she turns me down?"

The boy went on and on like this for a while, until he was aroused from his stupor by the sound of feet on the stairs. Quickly he stopped and turned bright red as a pretty, young, redhead made her way over to him.

"James? Uh, I mean Potter? What are you doing up at this hour? And who were you talking to?"

"Uh, no one, nothing, um, I was just doing my, ah… potions homework! Yeah, that's the one..." came the ever witty reply. "Anyway, why are you so interested in what I'm doing all of a sudden? It's not like you've ever shown any interest in anything I've ever done, except to insult me for being too 'childish'. And you're not perfect yourself Miss Lily Evans, so don't act so superior!"

"I was only asking! And if that's what I get for being concerned about… um I mean… I just thought that I might be able to help, but seeing how I am oh so superior I don't think I will! And you are childish, so there!"

Here James half expected her to poke her tongue out and had to fight hard to bite back a laugh.

"No need to get so worked up about it."

"Me? Worked up? I think not! I only asked you what you were doing because maybe I actually care about….uh…um….err…"

James faltered here. "Did Lily just say what I thought she said? I must be dreaming! She did not just say she cares about me. Did she?" He figured there was one way to find out, and his reputation as a practical joker was going to help him pull it off.

"Actually care about what Miss?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Uh… nothing! I was thinking of all the extra homework our whole class will get as punishment for you not finishing yours" Lily said, quickly trying to cover for herself.

"Sure you were, look, we both know the truth. You want me don't you? You want me bad."

At this Lily went scarlet and tried, unsuccessfully, to come up with a comeback, instead deciding upon changing the subject, but James had already blown her bluff.

"How about your potions homework Potter? Do you need any help with that?"

James was practically jumping for joy inside at her reaction, until he recalled his non-existent potions homework. "What am I going to do now?" he thought to himself.

"Well?" Lily said as she sat down on the couch and patting the spot next to her "I'm waiting"

"Don't worry about it, it's late anyway, you should get back to bed, you don't want to be tired tomorrow"

"What's this? James Potter, actually thinking about someone other than himself for a change? It's a miracle. Better not let your boys see you like this. It would just crush their opinion of you!"

"I do not care what they think of me! There is a lot more to me than what you think Evans." At this James sat down on the couch across from Lily.

"Oh really?" Lily said, looking sceptical

"Yes really"

"Name one thing"

"Uh… I care about my grades. Is that good enough for little miss perfect?"

Lily laughed, "You, care about grades? As if!"

"Told you there was more to me" he retorted

"You just made that one up, the great James Potter does not care about his grades…"

"Oh, so I'm 'great' am I?"

"Shut up. If you care then why do you and your silly little friends play all those pranks on the teachers?"

"Because they're fun!" was the ever ingenious reply

At this Lily had to laugh. "Well, when you put it that way"

Lily's laughter was contagious. Before either knew what was happening they were in hysterics, telling the lamest of jokes, but still finding them hilarious.

Things appeared to be going quite well so James thought he should take the risk and ask Lily the question he had been deliberating about asking her when she had interrupted him. He took a deep breath and asked "Lily?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Destined To Be?**_

_Chapter 2 _

Disclaimer: I am so not J.K Rowling.

**I would also like to wish minerva's-kid a VERY happy sweet 16th!**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_**RECAP**_

_Things appeared to be going quite well so James thought he should take the risk and ask Lily the question he had been deliberating about asking her when she had interrupted him. He took a deep breath and asked "Lily?"_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hmm?"

"Um…. You see… I kinda, uh, was wondering if maybe, well, only if you wanted to, kinda, uh, might like to maybe, possibly, uh, actually consider going out with me, uh, well, err, only if you want to, I mean…uh, yeah…"

James sat nervously awaiting her reply but after several moments of nothing but silence he sadly realised she was sound asleep. He took a deep breath as he lay back on the couch. "Great, just great! You finally get her to take you seriously for a minute and when you feel there is actually a chance she might say yes to you, she falls asleep! I've liked her since first year goddamnit! It's not like I chose to fall in love with her. I have total control over the female population here at Hogwarts, minus one, and of course that one is the girl end up falling for! Typical isn't it? The one girl I can't have is the only one I want."

He sat there staring at Lily's peaceful face for what seemed like an eternity before going and collecting a blanket and tucking it around her. Lying there she looked so sweet, so innocent, so vulnerable, so beautiful, so… so…. perfect. James couldn't resist. Quietly he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, wishing even more so then, that she could be his. James stood and went to collect another blanket and curled up in the arm chair next to her, staring into the dying embers of the fire, thoughts full of nothing but Lily.

If James hadn't have been so lost in thought he may just have seen the tiny smile than crept over Lily's face.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Lily woke in a start and looked around the room. Where was she? All of a sudden it came flooding back to her. She looked at her watch and noted the time 5:08 am. She lay back for a second and then let her eyes rest on James. She sighed. Last night had been amazing, the two of them laughing and mucking around like the best of friends. If only he knew how she really felt about him. Sure, on the exterior she appear to loathe him, but truth be told, she was really in love with him. If only he loved her too. Sure he asked her out every second day, but you could tell he was only doing it to annoy her. Or was he? It was all too confusing for Lily. She took one last look at James, heaved herself up and made her way up the stairs to her dorm. She most certainly did not want the whole of Gryffindor to see her in her pyjamas!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Author's note: Yes, I know, a short chapter. Please review! With more confidence my chapters will slowly start to get longer!

* * *

A big thank-you to my reviewers for Chapter 1: 

- SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind

- Moon Rose18

- 4ever4given

- crazybeauty

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destined To Be?**_

_Chapter 3_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

_Recap_

James is totally in love with Lily and finally works up the courage to ask her out properly, only to find that she is sound asleep!

Lily wakes up extra early the next morning and deliberates her feelings towards James.

"_Sure, on the exterior she appear to loathe him, but truth be told, she was really in love with him. If only he loved her too. Sure he asked her out every second day, but you could tell he was only doing it to annoy her. Or was he?"_


End file.
